


Letters to Ikora - The Wolves

by Little_Wintry



Series: Destiny 1 [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny: House of Wolves DLC, Gen, The Reef (Destiny), also some more Momkora, me? doing non-conventional storytelling? it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: "Hey, Ikora! I know I’ve been a bit of a ghost lately, but it’s for a good reason, I swear. I’ve been hunting down Wolves with the Reef." -Zelun's Letter
Series: Destiny 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745218
Kudos: 3





	Letters to Ikora - The Wolves

ACCESS: RESTRICTED

FORM: COMMUNICATION

TYPE: WRITTEN

SENDER: LOK, ZELUN, AWOKEN HUNTER (VIP #2014)

SENT TO: REY, IKORA, WARLOCK VANGUARD

SUBJ: Checking In

Hey, Ikora! I know I’ve been a bit of a ghost lately, but it’s for a good reason, I swear. I’ve been hunting down Wolves with the Reef.

It’s been amazing! I’m sure it’s been everywhere now, that the so-called ‘Kell of Kells’ has been captured, but I’m surprised nobody is mentioning the fact he hijacked some Vex tech. I think I have a new respect - and fear - for the Fallen now. Not only Skolas, but Variks too. He’s a Fallen, but he lives with the Awoken! And speaks English!

Speaking of the Awoken, the Reef is so strange. They have artificial gravity, special suits designed for space travel… it’s all so fascinating. In a weird way, I finally feel like I’m home. Like everything’s fallen into place. 

When I’m in the Reef, it doesn’t feel like I need to be on edge. I just get to relax and take it easy. Petra thinks I’m a Reefborn, and honestly? I hope I am. Because if that’s the case, then I’ve finally found my people.

As much as I loved the City, I never felt like I belonged there. Even as much as you tried to make me feel at home, it was always a bit off.

Nonetheless, I’ll probably be coming by in a week or so to pick up some food. Apparently, Petra’s never had ramen, so I promised I’d bring her some. Might also pick up a few bounties while I’m there. 

See you soon,

Zelun

~ ~ ~

ACCESS: RESTRICTED

FORM: COMMUNICATION

TYPE: WRITTEN

SENDER: PIRUL, GHOST

SENT TO: REY, IKORA, WARLOCK VANGUARD

SUBJ: Zelun’s Status

Ikora,

Everything has been going well. Zelun adjusted quickly to life in the Reef. She’s become good friends with Petra, the Queen’s Wrath, and I have my suspicions they might have known each other in their past lives.

In other news, Zelun appears to be having issues with sleep. Often, she sleeps for only a few hours at a time, or can’t fall asleep easily. In addition, she often seems alert or almost a little paranoid. My best guess is that she’s experiencing mild stress, and it should subside in a few weeks.

I haven’t told her this yet, but… I’m worried about her. She hunted the Wolves with such passion, it was a little scary. I think she’s starting to feel obligated to face any big threat. She barely slept while we were hunting the Wolves.

I’m just glad she’s found something of a home in the Reef. I haven’t seen her this happy.

Sincerely,

Pirul

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love doing my storytelling through letters and other unconventional means like this. Also sorry if this and my past few stories have seemed rushed - I want to get to the good stuff (like TTK, Forsaken, and Shadowkeep) but I'm also trying to reasonably build some characterization first. Let me know if you like this type of storytelling!


End file.
